


Bobby's guilty pleasure

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, Characters Writing Fanfic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all had their guilty pleasures. For Dean it was Dr Sexy, MD, for Sam it was half caf double vanilla latte. This story is about Bobby's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bobby's guilty pleasure

__

Bobby looked around and made sure neither Sam nor Dean were anywhere near the room.

Sam sat at the kitchen table concentrating on his laptop and Dean was outside with the broken car of Bobby's neighbor.

Good, coast was clear.

He opened a second browser window and went to the correct page.

Supernatural fan fiction

The first time he checked just for curiosity but it didn't stop with just this one trip to fandom.

The hunter hadn't known how it happened but he certainly became addicted to it.

Of course there were borders Bobby was not willing to cross (he saw the boys as sons so he certainly didn't read slash or R or NC-17 Rating) and the first time he saw the pairing Bobby/John he thought he would get a coronary, but there were interesting gen stories out there.

Of course he couldn't just stay a lurker, he became a member of a few fanfiction sites to review works.

Then he stumbled over the little!fics, fiction about Sam and Dean when they were children.

He remembered this funny little story from when Sam was 6. The boy hadn't wanted to wear his pajamas for bed after bath and flew out of the bathroom, totally naked, still soapy and sudsy from the bathwater, a stressed Dean running behind him trying to get his little brother back where he belonged.

After Dean managed to corner and secure his reluctant brother in the shed the little boy had needed a second bath.

Nobody would be hurt if he wrote that story down, would it?

And it wasn't as if he didn't already have an account…

So he wrote fanfiction. Well, memories for him, but for everyone else it was fanfiction. Then he wrote his first real longer fiction, a hunt that never happened. He had written it as a hunt of John during the time when both John and Dean hunted alone and Sam was in Stanford.

Since it was a WIP he really wanted to know what his readers thought of it, the only reason he risked exposure of his shameful hobby with both Winchesters at his home.

He checked again for the boys and opened his account.

3 new reviews, one mail from this girl he beta'd for and an alert that one of the fics he watched had been continued…

He started to read the first review, this was the reason he even went on now.

 

_Hi HunterWithHat,_

_Really love your story and had to totally laugh reading your last chapter._  
 _Bet John never expected the witch to turn him into a woman for revenge._  
 _The scene with John forgetting to go to the Ladies room in the bar and the reaction of the men were just too hilarious…_

* * *

Sam and Dean sat at the kitchen table and mustered Bobby in the other room.

He was on his computer and did whatever he did when they weren't here.

"Is he smiling?"

"I think he is."

"Dude, that's creepy."

"…"

"Yeah, that was really creepy. I really hope he is in an online chatroom or poker tournament or so because if he is silently laughing during research he is doing this job way to long."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually agree with you there."

Their father figure smirked at his computer and hammered away on his keyboard.

Perhaps it was better not to ask.

  



End file.
